monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia/Companion
Lucia is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit Lucia you must speak with her after completing the Witch Hunt Village Sidequest, you must side with Lucia. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "I must defeat Lily… With this monster assimilation power." "This tentacle will swallow you whole. You semen, you blood, your flesh… None of it will be wasted." "When I took this form I became more sadistic. That is why it is dangerous to spread this power all over the world." "Do you want to be swallowed by this tentacle? Fufufuu." "A magic tentacle created with alchemy... It can even swallow humans whole." "Now that my body has this tentacle... I get hungry a little more often." "I must do more research. I have no ambition apart from my own studies." "I want to travel the world and see magic skills from various places. After defeating Lily of course." "I do not hate Lily. In fact, I want to set her free." "I definitely want to learn the magic from Grangold. Once this is all over, shall I head north?" "You can have this medicine. I am self-sufficient, thanks to alchemy." (+1 Miracle Drug) "This was created during alchemic research. No need to hesitate, please take it." (+1 Black Dark Stone) "I thought you and I could be comrades… Take this money as a parting gift." (+2250G) "I need it for an experiment... Can you give me a de-love potion?" (Give De-Love Potion?) *Yes – “Sending salt to your enemies... You have a big heart." (+20 Affinity) *No – “Is that so? We are enemies now, so it’s only natural." "Funds are required to maintain the resistance... Won’t you help me out, just a little?" (Give 1350G?) *Yes – “Sending salt to your enemies… You have a big heart." (+25 Affinity) *No – “Is that so? We are enemies now, so it’s only natural." *Not enough money – “... I’m sorry, you don't seem to have enough with you. What is with the lack of funds everywhere? Times are tough.” "I’m a little hungry... Can I please have an anpan?" (Give Anpan?) *Yes – “Sending salt to your enemies... You have a big heart." (+30 Affinity) *No – “Is that so? We are enemies now, so it’s only natural." "Quickly squeezed to death, or slowly toyed with… Which do you prefer?" *To be quickly squeezed to death – "So you like a clean death, fufufuu." (+10 Affinity) *To be slowly toyed with – "So that’s what you like? Fufufuu." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want either – "You don’t know when to give up. I do not appreciate that." (-5 Affinity) "I am very interested in alchemy. How about you?" *I am interested – "Then you should be glad to be used as material for research. Now, I’ll swallow you whole." (+10 Affinity) *I am not interested – "That’s a shame... Shall I show you what’s great about alchemy?” *I’m interested in money – “How wretched... Please become nourishment for this tentacle.” (-5 Affinity) "Magical tentacles are cute, don’t you think? Fufufuu." *They are cute – "Right? Fufufuu." (+10 Affinity) *They are not cute – "Then I’ll show you but letting you taste tentacles plenty." *Lucia is cuter – "Fufufuu... You said something interesting. As a reward, I’ll let you melt comfortably." (+10 Affinity) *I am cuter – "Are you trying to make a joke? It’s not funny." (-5 Affinity) "An acquaintance of mine told me I have no fashion sense. I think they are the ones with no fashion sense." *You have fashion sense – "So I’m right after all. Lily’s the one who’s wrong." (+10 Affinity) *You don’t have fashion sense – "Is that so? No way, Lily’s the one who’s right?" *You’re both country bumpkins – "Y-You... Lily is one thing, but to say that to me?! I will never forgive you!” (-5 Affinity) "If I became your ally... Where would you take me?" *The city – "That sounds fun... No, It’s not because I am a country bumpkin." (+10 Affinity) *The country – "Geez, I’ve already had enough of the country... No, it’s not because I am a country bumpkin." *Hell – "I see, so you’ll send me to hell... In that case, I will send you to heaven." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle With Julia: Julia: "Despite being saved by magic power, you want to contain it. ...Even while you research it. Lady Lucia, don't you see the contradiction?" Lucia: "That's pretty harsh... But knowledge is paramount. Dangerous things have to be understood. It's a power that has to be used with discipline." Julia: "I see. I didn't mean to criticize you. I myself feel conflicted and hesitant..." Lucia: Okay, then let's proceed with the research. Fufuu, the third tentacle is smoothly neurotransmitting..." Julia: "(I knew it; researching is her hobby.)" With Crowley: Lucia: "Would you like to participate in an experiment for a while?" Crowley: "Understood. I'll help..." Lucia: "A creature created by alchemy that has her own desire for research... Alchemy is truly profound." Crowley: "The desire for knowledge exists within all things... The extent of that desire depends on the purity of their heart..." With Gnome: Gnome: "........." Lucia: "The elemental spirit of earth... She's so quiet. Is she accumulating energy?" Gnome: "Zzz...." Lucia: "She's asleep...?" With Promestein: Promestein: "You're studying alchemy, right?" Lucia: "More than the mysteries of alchemy, my goal is to uncover the truth of all things. This is just a step on the long road to that truth." Promestein: "I see... So you also seek the ultimate truth. Only those who overcome all obstacles to seek the answer to everything are my allies." Promestein: "As such, I hope we can get along in the future. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucia: "Yeah, same here." Ilias: "(Brrrr, that gives me chills...)" With Sylph: Sylph: "Chi Pa Pa. ♪" Lucia: "The spirit of wind... She may be an airhead, but she hides tremendous magical power." Sylph: "Chi Paa!" Lucia: "...Probably." Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Actions "I am Lucia, the secrets of alchemy will... That's no good." Lucia is practicing her catchphrase. ---- "If I become a world-famous alchemist... This would embarrass me." Lucia is practicing her signature. ---- "Oh, I need to feed my tentacles." Lucia is feeding meat to her predatory tentacles. ---- "I made a self-destructing tentacle. Of course, I took safety precautions, like this..." Lucia causes a gigantic explosion! Enemies and Allies takes damage! (Random chance to cause burn) ---- "These are seeds that have been purified through experiments. So, where shall we plant them?" Lucia plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! All Enemies takes damage! Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Companion Side Quests Category:Companions